wizard_partyfandomcom-20200215-history
House Gryznak
Founder: Gryzelda Gryznak Mascot: Piki the Gryznak House Item: Crown House Colors: Teal and Bronze The Gryznak kinfolk were given dominion over the school of Necromancy and Blood Magic. This enables practitioners to manipulation the natural forces that course through all living beings. For necromancers, life, death, and undeath are individual stages of being and death is just a door between what comes before it and what comes after. With experience, these wizards learn to sap the life force from a creature as their magic destroys the body and transforming that vital energy into power that can be manipulated. Some wizards even use their own blood to fuel their spells. In the hands of the learned, this craft can be devastatingly powerful. ' You'll find lots of Gryznak in the darker parts of the world, swamps of sadness, dark jungles and forgotten ruins. This isn't really their fault. Being pushed out of what wizards call normal society. Blood magic is illegal in the magical communities and Necromancy is generally frowned upon, only to be used as a last resort in a dire situation. ' They are never afraid to explore the stranger things that magic can bring to them. They are always looking toward the horizon for their next adventure. They have seen the void and felt the darkness, so they know better than most, how to bring light and happiness into the world. Due to the nature of their craft and the close association with death, Gryznaks are sometimes viewed as evil and menacing from those that don’t know them. Because of their continual exposure to the forces of death and undeath, it has a corrupting effect on wizards who have even the slightest inclination toward evil. They don't pursue the darkness for the sake of evil, they pursue the darkness because no one else will. Folk from the wizarding world are often intimidated by a Gryznak necromancer, They stare into the void and aren't afraid when the void looks back. Consequently, evil necromancers far outnumber good-aligned ones. The majority of Gryznak members maintains a moral neutrality that is unprecedented when it comes to those who make necromancy their life’s work. With this tribe, you are either in or out. There is no in between. But once you have been accepted into the fold, you are there until you prove yourself unworthy of that trust. ' ' The Gryznak have the shortest lifespans in comparison to the other tribes. Necromancy and Blood magic exacts quite a cost from those that observe this lifestyle. Perhaps it is because of their shorter lives that they strive to achieve as much as they can in the years they are given. Many Gryznak wizards are suspected of being powerful undead themselves. Vampires, Liches, and other nefarious creatures are rumored to study the Gryznak ways. Most of the clan doesn’t worry about living as long as their peers because they know they can continue their pursuits after death. Gryznak might use fringe magic but they can be the sweetest people you ever meet. They always have smiles when they see their friends and family. They are always passionate and supportive about their endeavors and their friends ambitions. Once you become friends, A Gryznak will always welcome you into their homes no matter what is going on. In the darkest of places, they will light up your life and you will always feel comfortable around them.Whether its their best friends or their mindless skeletons, They are nurturing to a fault. The Gryznak creature is a rodent plague, like a tribble, it's eats about anything and multiplies fast. They are associated with this house because the creatures never seem to die. The stereotype is that even if they die, they seem to have 7 more lives, as if they were raised from the dead. This rodent is also a scavenger, collecting bits of bone and fur to make their nests. The magical scavengers can commonly be seen scrounging around graveyards or picking at the flesh of a dead animal. Category:Wizard Houses